Hope
by superwholockishere
Summary: "...the sun continued to rise just like it always had. But it was just a little bit brighter than it had been. Just a little faster climbing the curve of the sky. Just a little bit warmer..." Something that brightened Dean's day. One-Shot. First SPN fic. R&R please!


**Hope**

By superwholockishere

_A/N: Hey guys so this is my first fic and I've never really tried this before but this has been floating around in my head for some reason or another so I decided to try it. Anyways all R&R is welcome! I have no idea if it's good or not, all mistakes are mine._

_Disclaimer: If they were mine I wouldn't be sitting here raving over fictional characters. Well, ok I probably still would be. _

* * *

That morning started just like hundreds of others. Unsurprisingly, the sun rose. But it was a little bit dimmer than it had been yesterday. A little bit slower overcoming the curve. A little bit colder. A young woman walked along the street at just half past nine that morning.

She stopped at the corner as two men exited the diner across the road. They were both tall, the slightly shorter one in front. Short ruffled hair stuck out as if he hadn't bothered to brush it that morning. Behind him longer brown hair barely touched the taller man's neck as his hazel eyes swept the area.

Nothing stood out of the ordinary to the young woman standing on the corner. Yet still she looked across. It wasn't something that was visible. It wasn't something that could have a band aid slapped on and call it good. It wasn't something a smile could heal. It wasn't something comfort could mend. Yet she saw it in those two men standing outside the diner across the street.

The walk sign sluggishly blinked as if sensing a feeling on the absent wind. The young woman tucked a long strand of curly auburn hair behind her ear and stepped off the curb.

On the other side the two men appeared to be talking with one another. The shorter one's face pinched in wariness as the taller one spoke calmly in a tone to suggest that even he felt the same. Sun caught the edge of the window of the diner causing the woman to squint slightly.

That morning was quiet. No birds chirped happily as the sun penetrated every shadow, banishing it to where it was supposedly supposed to be. Crisp spring air gathered in clouds above the horizon, creating mist out on the farms just outside of what could barely be called Main Street in the small town.

All of this was already known to the woman crossing the street. Suddenly the shorter man with piercing green eyes glanced up at her. He looked curiously. There was something off about her than was normal.

She walked with a gait that could have belonged to the wisest person, but with the innocence and abounding energy of a child. Her auburn hair glinted slightly in the morning light, reaching to just above her waist. Brown eyes held his gaze confidently. Her age was impossible to guess; she appeared twenty, but something suggested otherwise. Something he couldn't quite figure out.

The woman reached their side of the street and stepped up onto the curb. She suddenly gave the shorter man a small smile. Not an alluring smile like he was used to in bars late at night. Not a shy smile like he was used to from talking to strangers.

It was a smile that spoke nothing, and spoke volumes. It was a knowing smile. A smile she shouldn't have had been shooting his way at half past nine in the morning on what could barely be called Main Street.

The taller man stopped talking when the other had stopped listening. He couldn't tell what the other man was looking at. He couldn't see the woman standing in front of him. He couldn't see her smile, her eyes, and her hair. But the man with green eyes could.

Time froze.

The sunlight stilled, becoming a solid object. The air thickened until you could barely have moved your hand through it. The silence was deafening; so loud the man with the green eyes thought that his ears would burst. The woman leaned forward until her face was so close she was inches from the shorter man's ear.

The whisper was deafening even though he knew it was so quiet he shouldn't have been able to hear it in the first place. But hear it he did.

Dean blinked.

The sun leapt into the sky as its warmth flooded over him.

The air rushed by his face in an energetic breeze that hadn't been there a moment before.

The sound of birds ambushed his ears as the silence vanished.

"Dean?"

Sam's worried voice sounded from behind him and he jolted around to stare at his younger brother. He was met with Sam's crinkled brow and brown hair that had fallen into his eyes. "You okay?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean blinked again and glanced over his shoulder.

The street was deserted. There wasn't anything be found on what could barely have been called Main Street. There wasn't a strand of long auburn hair. There wasn't a single soul around them.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just thought I saw someone. You know what? Nevermind. What do you say we head to the next state over? I can't wait to get out of this place." Dean shook his head and stepped off the curb. The same curb the woman had walked up onto.

Sam trailed behind him as they crossed the street. The same street the woman had just crossed.

Dean shook his head again trying to clear the image out. He was going to make Sam drive for once; he must have been seriously tired. He hadn't been able to sleep last night after they finally got back from wrestling that poltergeist.

But try as he might the words she had spoken in his ear refused to leave.

And as the two brothers crossed that street that could barely be called Main Street; the sun continued to rise just like it always had. But it was just a little bit brighter than it had been. Just a little faster climbing the curve of the sky. Just a little bit warmer.

And for the first time in a long time something happened. Something that some wouldn't notice. Something that was just barely visible. Something that made it a little bit brighter, a little bit warmer, and added a little more faith. Something that added a little more hope.

Dean smiled.

* * *

_A/N: I hope someone makes your day today, and you make theirs. _

_superwholockishere- out (;_


End file.
